A new Black Heir
by Leiyran
Summary: What happens if Harry wasn't Harry? Would the world change? Rated M for some foul language and un-described rape .
1. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Quick Author's Note: ** For some of my ideas to work, I have changed one name, one parent, one house, and friends… Let me introduce you to Sirius James Black IV, son of Sirius Black and Lily Evans. He has both the Potter's and Black's wealth as before James died, he left the money to Lily to raise his godson. He is not the boy who lived, Neville Longbottom, rather, than the Boy whose parents were killed. This will start in the first year and I will be making one story for each year .

* * *

Sirius black looked back at his Aunt Petunia. The wicked woman had a sneer on her face, but he knew it would end soon. He was leaving. He had been accepted to a school called Hogwarts, and apparently, he was a wizard. He assumed his aunt had known, but that didn't explain anything. Why had he not known? Were his parents Wizards? Was that why they weren't here? Was that why they died?

He quickly checked his to make sure he had his trunk. He had all his worldly goods, even though it was only a couple little trinkets, packed into the trunk. He saw that he had his favorite book, Utopia by Sir Thomas More, the only thing he had of his fathers. The other trinket was note he had found of his aunts that said 'Tuney, Potter likes you. Lily.' If Potter was anything like Dursley, he knew he'd been a bad bloke.

He took one last look at Number 4 Privet Drive. He hoped he never had to see it again. Perhaps the Wizarding World will give me a place to stay, he thought. The man who came to speak to him, Snape, stood waiting outside. Snape scared him, as well as the Dursley's. The man looked down at him.

"Hurry up, Black." Snape barked and Sirius flinched. He was beginning to hate this man. He shook his fright off and hurried up, dragging his trunk behind him. He found it weird that he, Sirius James Black the Fourth, was being treated with a little dignity. The Dursley's used him as a slave. "We don't have a car, Mr. Black. We will be taking the bus."

"Yes, sir." Sirius mumbled. He hated the bus. It stank like urine. Snape carried the trunk to the stop, and they waited a few minutes. "Uh… Mr. Snape?" Severus Snape cringed. Mr. Snape was my father, Snape thought.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" He mused. Sirius saw the bus coming and decided to make it quick.

"Did you know my father?" Sirius asked, his green eyes wide. Severus laughed to himself.

"Indeed. Your mother too." Snape replied. Snape looked deep in thought, but the bus was upon them now. Sirius jumped in quickly, followed by his trunk and Snape. He took his seat, and sat there quietly. Snape held a small bag in the air. "This is yours."

Sirius attentively took the bag. He opened it slowly, as no one had ever given him something. Inside was a bunch of golden coins. "What is it?" Sirius asked.

"50 Galleons, for now. Once we can get to Gringott's, which will be soon, we will be taking out about 100 more from your vault." Snape uttered. He seemed like he detested the thought of giving the young child any money. Sirius turned to look at the other people. There were a few older teens in the back snogging, and some elderly people in conversation. He was sure he and Snape looked out of place.

"Leaky Cauldron." The conductor called, then stopped. The man was eerily staring at them. Severus guided Sirius and the trunk off the bus. Snape pulled the trunk to the door and waited for Sirius to open it. Once inside, Sirius followed him upstairs, where they put the trunk in a room.

"We are to get your wand, as well as your robes and other items." Snape sneered, eyeing the people around them. Sirius followed him out the back, and waited as he tapped the brick wall. Suddenly, it popped open. Sirius stared in amazement before rushing behind Snape.

"Uncle Snape!" Called a young blonde headed boy. The boy stopped short in front of him. "Who's this Uncle Sev?" He demanded. Sirius wished himself invisible.

"This is Sirius Black." Severus mumbled. It isn't my job to introduce him to his family, Snape thought. "Sirius, this is Draco Malfoy. I see Narcissa looking for you, run along Draco." With a final glance at Sirius, Draco ran off. Sirius had had no friends growing up, and he wasn't looking for one now.

Snape pushed forward, leaving Sirius to tail behind. They soon arrived at Gringotts. The whole ordeal last about 15 minutes, and left Sirius severely drained. His mind wandered, and soon his eyes found what he wanted.

"Can we grab a… Butter beer? Is that like Wizarding Root Beer?" Sirius questioned. Snape chuckled, but quickly stopped. This was his lost loves son, and he mustn't get attached.

"We can grab a quick butter beer, but we must be off. If you had been in a Wizarding home, your shopping would have been done weeks ago…" He muttered, but soon steered them towards the store.

"Apparently I had no other family than the Dursley's." Sirius muttered as an excuse. How little the boy knows, Snape thought. He quickly paid for the drinks, which had been put into special containers for them to leave with. They drank it slowly, and Sirius could feel some warmth spread over him as they shopped. I wonder what Walburga would think of him, Snape couldn't help but think, if she knew he was alive. The old woman had died shortly after Sirius' birth.

"Time for your wand." Snape quickly said. He could see the sun going down and they would have to leave soon. The wand maker was busy, but soon was upon them.

"Here are a few… Give this a wave." Ollivander exclaimed. Sirius waved the wand, and nothing happened. "No no… This one." This time he waved it and small fireworks flew. "Hawthorn, 10", Dragon Heartstring. Very nice wand." Severus handed the man a few galleons, and then they were off.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Sirius asked once they were back at the Leaky Cauldron. Severus brushed his hair from his face.

"Like a giant castle filled with hundreds of students." He replied solemnly. Sirius couldn't tell if he was joking. "I am the Head of House for Slytherin, there is also Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." He seemed proud of himself, and Sirius sat in thought for a few seconds.

"Are the houses pre-picked for students? If so, what am I in?" Sirius was curious. Snape shook his head.

"Sleep, you'll find out tomorrow." He turned to his own bed, and crawled in. Sirius sat on his bed for a second, but felt sleep creep up upon him. He laid down, and was soon asleep.


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing.

**Author's note: ** Lack of reviews break my heart. I want to know your hopes and aspirations for Sirius. Do you want him to like Neville? How about Draco? Does Draco fall in love with Sirius? Do they become best friends?

break

Sirius woke with a start. Slowly, his mind adjusted him to the present time. He rubbed his forehead, his hair tickling his eyebrows. He looked towards the other bed, and realized Snape was gone. He tried not to panic. He didn't want to be alone, at least not now. The Dursley's could pop out at any minute and say "Haha, we tricked you." Then the door opened.

"Up boy, we have to go." Snape demanded. Sirius burst out of the bed and quickly combed his hair. He was used to being startled to move. "We need to be to the Train in a couple of minutes. Hurry up." Sirius grabbed ahold of his trunk and stood there, waiting for Snape to lead the way. Snape turned on his heel, his robes twirling in the air behind him. Sirius followed closely behind.

"Uh, sir, where does the train take us?" Sirius questioned from behind. He could see Snape shake his head.

"Hogwarts. Where you will get into a compartment, and make friends, and ask them questions." Snape snapped. He was getting irritated. This was the son of one of his old enemies. How could Dumbledore ask him to do this? "Sorry. I didn't sleep well."

"It's ok. I see the train station!" Sirius half shouted. This was his escape from the Dursley's. This was his freedom. Soon they were descending the steps towards the lower floor.

"Now… You will be going through Platform 9 ¾. Once through, move aside and wait for me." Snape explained. Sirius nodded, and Snape pushed him through the wall. Sirius gasped, thinking he was going to collide and that this was when the Dursley's would pounce. Instead, he wound up in a heavily populated train station. He backed aside as he looked at everything. The engine was red and read "Hogwarts' Express." The people were all robed, and the kids were all talking to each other.

"They all grew up together." Snape said, knowing exactly what Sirius was thinking. He grabbed ahold of the boys trunk, and helped him onto the train. "Stay in this compartment, and wait until you arrive to move around." With that, Snape exited.

Sirius sat by himself, watching out the window as the other children hugged their parents, and boarded. He wished he had parents, but it was impossible, they were long dead. Wrapping his arms around himself, he withdrew into the seat. He could see the other children walking down the train aisles. Then the door jerked open. The young blonde headed boy, Draco, sauntered in.

"Hey, Sirius." Draco acted as if they were friends. Perhaps we would be friends, thought Sirius.

"Hello, Draco." Sirius replied. The boy sat across from him.

"What house do you want to be in? I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family was in Slytherin." Draco preened. Sirius smiled, for he had already decided he wanted to be in Slytherin. Even though Snape scared him, he felt like the man meant no harm.

"Slytherin. Snape seems like an okay guy." Sirius replied. Draco chuckled.

"Your Father tormented Snape. Don't tell anyone though. Snape would kill me." Draco whispered. There was a bond forming already. "The one that Snape hated the most was Potter though. He thought he was tough.. "His voice lowered, "shit."

"What happened to Potter?" Sirius asked. Draco grinned.

"Oh he's in Azkaban. He murdered your parents." Draco replied. Sirius' eyes widened. "They say he was jealous of your father. That he was in love with Lily."

"Bollocks, my mother wrote a note to my Aunt saying Potter liked her. Anyone who would like Aunt Tuna would be a bad bloke." Sirius quickly said. Draco patted Sirius knee.

"Trust me, this is a bad bloke." Draco insisted. Sirius looked out as the train started. "I would like for us to be friends. Do you think that possible?"

"Of course." Sirius replied quickly.

"Are you a Pure-blood?" Draco asked. Sirius looked confused.

"Well, of course. Isn't everyone?" Sirius questioned. Draco laughed louder.

"No no. Not at all. There's mudbloods, scum born to muggle parents. Then theres half-bloods, and blood traitors." Draco replied. Just then, three red headed boys walked by. "The Weasley's. They're Full-blood, but blood traitors. They're low scum, too. Steer clear of them."

"I never liked red hair anyways." Sirius joked. Draco chuckled.

"You're alright, Sirius." Draco smiled. He stood up slowly. "I'll be back. I want to bring some of my friends to meet you." Sirius nodded, and Draco left the compartment. Looking out the window, Sirius saw the trees fly by. How fast is this train going, he thought. The compartment door opened. "This is Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Pansy."

"Nice to meet you." Sirius blushed as he looked at Pansy. He thought she was beautiful. Zabini sat next to him.

"You can call me Blaise, mate." Zabini held his hand out. Sirius shook it. He was already making friends. How life would be so much better, Sirius thought.

"Alright, Blaise. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." Sirius replied. Blaise looked to Draco, then back at Sirius.

"Alright, Sirius." Blaise chuckled, as if he thought his name was amusing.

"So this school. We're gonna learn magic?" Sirius stammered. Everyone in the compartment laughed.

"We're gonna learn how to use the magic we already have. We were all born with magic." Pansy explained. Sirius' face turned red. He felt like an idiot. The door slide open.

"Anything from the Trolley, Dears?" An older woman asked. Sirius grabbed his pouch.

"Guys, grab what you want, I'll pay for it." Sirius quickly put in. And so everyone grabbed something from the cart.

"That will be 4 galleons." The woman told Sirius. Sirius opened the bag and gave her the galleons. She left.

"Where you hiding your fortune?" Crabbe barked. He didn't like Crabbe. He reminded Sirius of Dudley.

"At Gringotts, of course." Sirius retorted. The compartment roared. He was beginning to like these new people.

"Ah, look, the Boy Who Lived, Neville Longbottom. Invite him in." Draco demanded of Goyle. Goyle walked to the door.

"Oy, Neville, come join us." Goyle called. The boy walked towards them.

"H-hey." He muttered. Sirius could see a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"He brought down You-Know-Who." Pansy whispered in Sirius' ear. He raised an eyebrow but went along with it.

"Join us, Neville. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco extended his hand. Just then the younger Weasley came by.

"Come on Neville, you don't want to join them. They're death eater scum." Weasley tugged the boy away. Sirius looked at the children around him. Death eaters? What are those?, he thought.

"Pay no mind to the blood traitor, Sirius." Draco insisted. Sirius nodded, then smiled.

"We're almost there." Came a call from outside the compartment. Everyone stood. The others left the compartments with "be right back." When they returned, they had black robes on. Draco carried one in his hand.

"Here, Sirius. I got it from your trunk." Draco smiled. Sirius took the robe, and put it on. He felt weird, but it felt right. The train halted, and Sirius looked out the window. Up on the hills, far away, he could see a magnificent castle.

"Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Hogwarts." Blaise confirmed.


	3. Petunia Potter, the Squib

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Pardon the "break" of the last chapter. I forgot to fix it. I've decided that I will only do Sirius first year to give you a relative background. This story will probably end in about 3 chapters, once I get all my character info set. My next story will be just after he graduates. And just you wait for it. You'll see Tuna in a new light.

* * *

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A giant man called out. Draco looked horrified at the man, but the younger children stood around him. They followed him down a path, and he had them get into small boats. The small boats magically carried them over a large lake. Draco sat in the same boat as Sirius, and they both were frightened. They could see weird things in the water.

All too soon, they landed safely on the other side. They climbed the stairs, and were soon waiting in a great hall. An older woman waited for them.

"You will be sorted shortly." The woman said. "My name is Professor McGonagall." Sirius thought she looked more like a grandmother should, not that he had one. The giant doors opened, and the children in front of him filed in. He looked scared, but he held his head high. An elderly wizard, whom Sirius assumed was the headmaster, gave a quick speech, and then placed a hat on a stool.

"Ronald Weasley." McGonagall called out. The read head walked forward. He put the hat on his head.

"Gryiffindor." The hat called instantly. The boy walked to his awaiting brothers.

"Draco Malfoy." Sirius watched his friend go to put the hat on.

"Slytherin!" The hat called before it touched his head. Draco grinned and sat at the Slytherin table.

"Hermione Granger." A mousy haired girl walked forward. She put the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled and sat next to the red head.

"Hannah Abbot." The girl sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff." The hat declared. She quickly made her way to her table.

"Arabella Potter." A brown haired girl sat in down.

"Gryffindor." The hat called. Sirius wondered if she was the Potter bloke's daughter.

"Neville Longbottom." The hall went completely quiet. He sat on the stool and put the hat on his head. For what seemed like ages, he sat there.

"Gryffindor!" He jumped up and ran to to the table, the hat still on his head. When he realized it, he blushed and sent the hat back.

"Padma Patil." A girl walked forward, Sirius watched her. He thought she was a close rival in looks to Pansy.

"Ravenclaw." The hat almost sang.

"Sirius Black." Again, the room hushed. Had he done something wrong? He sat on the stool.

Please put me in Slytherin, Sirius thought. 'Ah, So not Gryffindor?' The hat whispered in his head. 'Your father was in Gryffindor. So be it.'

"Slytherin." The hat called. Sirius put the hat back on the stool, and sat next to Draco. He sat and waited as the rest of the students were sorted.

The old wizard again spook a long boring speech, then food appeared. Sirius took small bits of everything. Draco laughed and mumbled about Sirius didn't look starving. Sirius chuckled as the food disappeared.

"I lived with Muggles. They don't know how to feed people." He replied. Draco patted his back.

"Well, mate, it is official. You are my friend, and my family. You are Pure-blooded." Draco half cheered. Sirius grinned and elbowed Blaise accidently.

"Ow!" Blaise yelped. Sirius fell off the bench. "Ha-ha!" Blaise helped him up. Then they were ushered to their separate houses. Sirius followed Draco down into the Dungeon, where their house was.

"It's creepy down here." Sirius muttered. Draco shrugged it off.

"Its home." The dungeon opened into a warm common room. Sirius could see green slime almost oozing down the walls. Sirius followed Draco and Blaise to their room. His trunk laid out at the bottom of the bed. He opened it and started unpacking. A letter fell out.

'Dear Sirius. By now I am gone. You are in Hogwarts. I want to tell you so much. You are a Pure-Blood. Though my parents were Squib's, they still came from Pure-Bloods. Remember that. Your cousin's, the Malfoy's, will take care of you if you do so happen to befriend their son Draco. Stay away from Arabella Potter. She is your aunt's daughter. I'm sure you've never met her, as the Potter's quickly took her once James was jailed, and Tuney divorced him. Tuney is a Squib, but she knows little magic. The Potter's are also your cousins. Do not trust them. I must go now. They're coming. Your Mother, Lily Black.'

Sirius silently wiped a tear from his eye. How could that bitch do this to me, Sirius thought. His aunt knew he had magic all along. He folded the paper back in the envelop.

"Draco, can I borrow a pen and paper?" Sirius asked. Draco turned and looked at him.

"Pen and paper? We don't have that. We have quills and parchment." Draco handed over the itmes. Sirius began to write.


	4. Petunia Dursley, the Poor woman

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **This might be the last chapter for this story. I slightly messed up. Arabella Potter shouldn't be a first year. She's a third year. I'm so sorry…. I wanna get into older Sirius. Make him more… Real. Please be aware there is rape in this part. Nothing is described, but it is an adult them.

break

*Flash Back*

Petunia Potter sat at the Doctor's office. She was heavily pregnant, her belly swelling from her small frame.

"Mrs. Potter…" The Doctor started. She held her hand up.

"Please, call me Ms. Evans." She grimaced. She was filing for divorce from her husband, the recently jailed James Potter. She felt a jab inside her, and grimaced again. The child was already showing magical powers, and Petunia hated it. Petunia was a squib, a magic-less woman, and her parents favored her younger sister, Lily, the only one with real magic.

"Alright, Ms. Evans. It seems your daughter will be born about March 27." He explained. She knew that date. That was James' birthday. Would this child be just like him? She shuttered.

"Thank you." She whispered. She stood. "I will come back next week." She quickly left. She hated her sister. Lily got her into this! It was Lily's fault. Lily and her precious Sirius Black. She was disgusted with herself. Did she actually think a wizard could love a squib? Of course not, an inner voice told her. Was that her magic? She shook her head.

*three months later*

"Take her. Do you hear me, Dorea? Take the monster!" Petunia demanded of her ex-husband's mother. The woman sneered at her.

"Oh, I will. She has more magic in her body than you could even dream of, squib-bitch." Dorea Black-Potter growled. She had loved her son. He was her world. And now he had a daughter, and she, too, would be her world. But the squib was always in the way.

"Take her now. Never speak of me to her, do not let her know of me. Tell her an unfortunate story." Petunia wept. Dorea looked at the sniveling creature before her, then down at the innocent child.

"Trust me, Evans, Arabella will know nothing of you." Dorea wrapped the child in her robe, and apparated. Petunia let out a sigh of relief. She could move on in her life without magic. She could marry a muggle, and have muggle children.

*a year later*

"Oh Vernon, its lovely out." Petunia smiled. Then man next to her grunted, then slide his hand up her leg.

"How about we go back to my house." Vernon didn't ask, he demanded. The man looked twice the size of her. She blushed, knowing what was about to happen, and knowing he could kill her if she didn't.

That night, instead of making love, Vernon raped her for the first time. It invaded her brain. It made her angry. But she kept it inside, and soon found herself pregnant with Dudley Dursley, and married to Vernon Dursley.

*two years later*

"Who the bloody hell is James Potter?" Vernon demanded. Petunia shielded herself as Vernon went to slap her.

"A man in prison." She insisted. He turned his back to her.

"Then why is he at the door, you daft bitch." He screamed in her face. She backed away, then ran to the door.

"You can't be here." She cried. He looked at her, knowing she would have had a better life with him.

"Lily and Sirius are dead. Here is their son." He handed a bundle to her, then left. Vernon looked at the child and sneered.

"He won't be put in my son's crib." He growled. He dragged Petunia up the stairs, and put the child on the floor. And then proceeded to rape her for the 780 to 783 time.

*seven years later*

"Clean up that mess boy." She screamed at Sirius. Dudley laughed and pushed more food off the table. She started screaming louder.

"Dudley, your room. Slave, your closet." Vernon demanded of the two boys. Petnuia cowered in the corner. Vernon preened himself, then slipped his trousers down. Sirius couldn't understand why his aunt had been bent over the table, and he didn't understand that this was the 4,000 time it happened. Before his uncle could see, he hide in his closet. He could hear his aunt screaming in pain.

*4 months later*

"Aunt Petunia… Don't worry. I'll clean the vomit up." Sirius whispered from the corner. He didn't want her angry with him. Even though she was a cruel woman, he still loved her. She wiped the spittle from her face.

"Good. Get to it then." She barked. She looked down at her slightly swelling stomach. After years of taking the pill, it had finally failed. She didn't know what to do.

"Uncle Vernon shouldn't be home for more than an hour. Go ahead, take a shower." The 9 year old Sirius told his aunt. She frowned. She hated treated this boy like vermin, and he still was soft with her. She slowly ascended the stairs. She was happy Vernon didn't rape her when she was pregnant. At least, not yet. He left her alone with Dudley. But Dudley was a boy. And she had found out today she was pregnant with a girl. After starting the shower and undressing, she laid in the tub.

She thought about her life. If she had attempted to stay with Potter, would her life be different? Potter never forced her. Don't get me wrong, she thought, Vernon makes love occasionally. She lied to herself. She didn't know why, but she loved Vernon. It was as if all the years, she felt she deserved the abuse. Slowly, she drifted to sleep.

And awoke with a terrible pain. Vernon was taking his daily pleasure with her over the tub.

"This is for having a girl." He muttered in her air. Her belly pressed into the tub, and she blacked out.

break

**Author's Note: **I tried to be as un-graphic as possible while giving you an explanation. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
